When traveling for any distance through areas of minimal network coverage, the customer experience of viewing or listening to streaming content can be painful. While the trip may occasionally dip into minimal network coverage areas, there may be other periods with excellent network coverage and excess bandwidth availability. Systems and methods are needed to utilize the high quality network coverage areas in anticipation of the poor or minimal network coverage areas.